whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Gallagher
Leo Gallagher, also known as Lord Galway, is a Seelie Troll Grump in Ireland. Overview Lord Galway is in his 40s, and as such is a confirmed grump. Born in Belfast, he spent his fosterage in Galway. Young Leo was a large boy and often found himself in the position of peacemaker since his size accorded him instant respect. He seemed to have an innate sense of honor even as a child. Leo discovered his fae nature when he was almost a grump. He honed his fighting skills by joining the army. A few years later, when his stint was over and he was visiting Sligo, he foiled an attempt by unknown agents to kill the young Kestry, who had just undergone his Chrysalis. Kastry's parents took him back home to Belfast. King Fiachra of Connaught located Leo, told him that he had foreseen that Kestry would be a changeling of note, and asked him to go to Belfast to protect the young wilder. Leo agreed, and King Fiachra made him a knight for saving the young changeling. Having fought many chimerical foes, and even werewolves and vampires on one occasion, he felt he could handle one young fae. Coincidently, Kestry himself invited him to Belfast to act as his personal guard. Bemused that the Dreaming should have conspired to place him where he intended to go anyway, he gladly accepted. Gallagher became Kestry's confidant and teacher. When Finn recognized Kestry's noble status and gave him the duchy of Belfast to rule, Kestry used his status to give Leo a title. Remembering his foster home fondly, he chose to be known as Lord Galway. For his freehold, Kestry gave him the Brick Glade, a Garou caern that had been given to Kestry as a gift. Galway understands the significance and guards it carefully. He has sworn himself to Kestry and to the Harpers of Erin, and is utterly trustworthy. When Kestry was exiled, he forbade Lord Kestry to accompany him, insisting that the troll stay and watch over the people of Belfast. Image Lord Galway is as tall as Kestry but is easily twice his weight. In his mortal seeming, he appears like a middle-aged soldier with short-cropped red-brown hair and a faraway gaze in his hazel eyes. He walks the streets, apparently a tramp, yet he is too well-dressed and clean to actually be one. In his fae mien, he is a giant, even among trolls. His muscles ripple and his braided beard and hair speak of his proud Norse ancestry. His chimeric armor is practical and solid-looking, though he sometimes embellishes it with Celtic knot-work patterns (when he has the time and energy). On his breastplate is a small heraldic design of House Liam's blasted silver tree. Treasures Lord Galway has the treasures usual for a baron (his hearth and weapon). The weapon is a gigantic broadsword called Foestriker that refuses to be swung at anyone who is a friend of the troll. This doesn't mean that if an enemy is acting friendly, the sword won't strike; it is backed by the magic of the Dreaming and can easily tell who means Galway harm and who doesn't. Against foes, the weapon confers an extra dice of damage (not that Leo needs it). Galway also has one of the brooches that identify members of the Harpers of Erin. His most beloved treasure, though, is an ancient flintlock rifle. It hardly appears to be capable of firing to mortal eyes, but its chimerical form is quite dangerous for changelings, stripping away their Glamour at the same rate as a bullet fired from a hunting rifle would cause normal damage to a mortal. Personal Leo has sworn his life to the service of Kestry of House Liam, and he's never regretted that decision. Under his tutelage, the lad has turned out to be a fine leader. Some might question why a commoner should be so concerned with teaching a noble, but he's known from the first that Kestry is not like many of the sidhe. It was very hard for him to stay in Belfast while his liege was exiled. He did his best to hold the fort, and the ceasefire allowed many young Kithain to emerge as the children began to dream again. He has held the Brick Glade as a sort of open house for them, though he doesn't allow Unseelie to enter. When he acted as Kestry's second in his duel against Lorenzo, that sorry excuse for a sidhe swore he'd have his revenge against him. Upstart Whelp! Let him try. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 96-98. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)